Bajo el mismo techo
by reyhino16
Summary: Bella es una Joven que escapa de su Padrastro, pero la única oportunidad que se le presenta es cuando Conoce a Edward, un chico misterioso y con unos hábitos de limpieza que dejan mucho que desear.¿ Podrá Bella librarse de su Padrastro? y ¿sera Edward digno de confiar? E&B. ROMANCE Y HUMOR.
1. Chapter 1

No se como paso pero se me borro la historia

los personajes son de Meyer, la idea principal de de una amiga mia pero yo la continuare.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Libre

¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Me gritaba mi mente. Por más rápido que quisiera correr mis piernas no me dan para más, sin ni siquiera notarlo sentí como caía de rodilla en un carcho de agua, mojándome de inmediato casi todo el cuerpo, trate de incorporarme pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado, solo me quedaba la esperanza de ser invisible...

Quede en cuatro piernas y comencé a gatear para acercarme y esconderme detrás de unos árboles y matorrales que estaban a pocos pasos de mí. Asustada y con el Jesús en la boca llegue a duras penas a donde al parecer podía ser mi escondite. Mi respiración estaba acelerada sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Con las ramas y hojas secas que había a mí alrededor trataba de cubrirme en lo que trataba de tranquilizarme un poco.

Trate de calmar mi respiración pero era difícil, trate de ver entre los arbustos y vi dos sombras que se acercaban. Eran ellos, apreté mis ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera ayudar, sin embargo me abrace a mis rodillas y deje todo en manos de Dios.

Solo se escuchaba el grujir de las hojas secas al ser pisadas, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Maldita sea Garrett, la dejaste escapar-grito uno de los hombre, del cual no reconocía su voz.

-La culpa fue tuya, pedazo de imbécil- sentí un golpe que provenía de aquellos dos hombres -cuando se enteré el jefe nos va a matar-trate de mirar entre los arbustos y vi cuando Garrett se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto el

-A donde crees idiota-grito molesto- a buscar a la zorra que tu... Que tu pedazo de animal dejaste escapar- grito con ira mientras iba pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Ya cálmate Garrett-dijo el otro hombre a medida que se encaminaban hacia el lugar de donde habían venido.

Respire profundo y me tire despacio al suelo para no hacer ruido, mire al cielo y vi que al lado de la luna había una estrella que brillaba. Me sentí aliviada respire hondo. Por esta vez me había salvado, lo único que me quedaba era huir.

No supe cuento tiempo me demore observando hacia el cielo, solo pude darme cuenta cuando el sol comenzaba a dar pequeños rayos de luz, me levante sintiendo un gran mareo que hizo que todo a mi alrededor diera vuelta. Cuando logre estabilizarme comenzó a descender la colina que se encontraba detrás de mí, quería buscar un lugar donde pudiera esconderme hasta que todo se calmara.

Mientras iba caminando entre rocas, charcos de lodo y ramas secas, mi mente divagaba sobre las razones por la cual me encontraba en esta situación: la primera era por haberme robado 7 kilos de cocaína, si de cocaína, eran de mi padrastro Marcus volturi, y pues los tome para venderlos y obtener una buena ganancia, pero él me descubrió, mejor dicho Garrett me descubrió y le fue con el chisme, maldito hippie.

Llegue a la carretera a duras penas, las pocas fuerzas que tenía estaban a punto de abandonarme. Mire el cielo, supuse que debían de ser como las 10 de la mañana, pero la realidad era que no estaba segura, iba a un lado de la carretera esperando a que alguien me diera un aventón.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando todas las piedras que se me atravesaban en mi camino y cantando una canción de los años 80, me encaminaba a ser libre por completo.

Comencé a cantar a todo pulmón la primera estofa de aquella canción.

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That times's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling or else_

_I'll tear up this town_

Comencé a bailar el ritmo de la canción, iba corriendo alzando los brazos y dando pequeños saltos.

_Now I gotta cut loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose..._

-¡Púdrete Marcus!-grite. Me puse a hacer el paso del caminante sobre la luna, cuando sentí que una moto se detuvo enfrente de mi _oh maldita sea, me vieron bailando_ pensé.

Era una moto Harley Dawson, se notaba que era nueva, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era el que iba montado en ella. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de esas que dicen _i´m a bad boy, _unas Ray Bans negras y el cabello desaliñado.

-Qué lindo mueves ese trasero-dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus lentes sobre su cabeza. Entrecerré mis ojos y seguí mi camino, _pervertido tenía que ser_.

-¿Hey, preciosa a dónde vas?-pregunto el muy idiota.

-Eso no te importa-grite, tratando de caminar rápido, por si intentaba algo raro.

Aunque inmediatamente caí en cuenta de que estaba en medio de una carretera que era totalmente desierta y que si llegaba a pasar algo solo me quedaría colaborar si me pretendía violar, pues no me opondría. ¿Quién me salvaría? Pues nadie, así que lo mejor era aflojar los músculos de mi vagina y dejarlo entrar con facilidad, para que no me hiciera daño… pero… qué coño me pasa, todavía el tipo Harley no se había acercado a mí y ya yo me estaba imaginando… como entraba lentamente en mi… _ya basta Bella_ me regañe mentalmente.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire

-Voy hacia Aberdeen. ¿Me das un aventón?-le pregunte batiendo mis pestañas

Se acercó nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ok era un odioso, más que comprobado. Igual yo podía ir caminando. Ok no, a quien quiero mentirle. Además en el estado deprimente en el cual se encontraba mi aspecto lo que más necesitaba era una ducha.

-Bueno… seguiré caminando-dije retomando mi camino. Conté mentalmente. 3... 2... 1…

-Está bien te llevare-dijo gritando para que lo pudiera escuchar. _No te pudiste negar verdad. _Nadie se puede negar ante estos ojitos achocolatados_. _Reí en mi interior_._

Me di la vuelta y espere a que se acercara nuevamente, me tendió un casco, el cual me coloco solo por seguridad, porque por higiene… estaba completamente segura que desde el momento que me lo colocara tendría piojos.

…

No era la primera vez que me montaba en una moto, no me molestaba la velocidad pero este animal conducía como un maniático, se la metía a todos los autos que alcanzaba. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos se detuvo en una gasolinera.

-Dime a donde te llevo-dijo bajando de la moto.

Había que admitir que el chico tenia lo suyo pero dios tenía una pinta que decía _huye de mí, no te convengo. _Pero para ser sincera, eso era lo que más me llamaba la atenció sería la clase de chico que Renne echaría de la casa a escobazos y a la vez diciendo:_ Isabella este no es un hombre para ti. _Pero ella se había casado con una igual o peor, así que no tendría por qué lamentarme, claro si es que llegara a pasar algo entre los dos, lo cual dudaba.

-mmm-murmure sin saber que decir- te puedo pedir otro favor.

El bacilo pero a la final asintió con la cabeza

-Necesito ropa y otras cosas, podrías llevarme de comprar, es que es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar y no sé a dónde ir.- El suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Que me darás a cambio-me pregunto al tiempo que enarcaba sus cejas pobladas.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, a menos que quieres contagiarte de sida pues podemos tener sexo-le dije sin pensarlo. El soltó una carcajada y termino de llenar el tanque de la moto.

-Por dios niñita, no quiero tener sexo contigo, no me gustas, no te has visto en el espejo acaso- _maldito_ grite en mi mente, como se atrevía llamarme fea. Tal vez tenía razón, estaba toda llena de lodo y con raspones y olía a mil y un demonios pero yo no era fea mi mama me decía hermosa. Hice un puchero. Para las mamás sus hijos son hermosos así tengan tres ojos.

-Eres un estúpido-le dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

-Princesita era broma, yo te llevó. Hoy estoy de buen humor.- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa perfecta y de esas que destellan rayos de luz.

-Ok no te pediré más nada y si quieres te puedo invitar a almorzar para que veas que soy agradecida.

El no dijo nada, se montó en la moto y se acercó a donde estaba yo.

…

Después de ir al Wal-Mart y comprar alrededor de 10 camisas, 5 blue jeans, ropa interior y artículos de aseo, nos encontrábamos en una cafetería comiendo milanesas de pollo y una ensalada cesar.

-Después de todo cómo te llamas-me pregunto el chico Harley

-Isabella pero todos me llaman Bella-dije mientras tomaba de mi Coca-Cola- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Edward- que nombre tan feo dije en mi mente.

-Y se puede saber porque estabas en medio de la carretera sola y… toda sucia-me pregunto mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Es una larga historia-no quería entrar en detalles así que me concentre nuevamente en mi comida, pero había un grave problema y era que no tenía donde dormir esta noche. Me debatía en pedirle alojo al chico Harley… es decir Edward, pero no quería abusar.

-Bueno, Bella gracias por el almuerzo y por dejar mi casco lleno de lodo, espero verte algún día y que me pagues con algo que valga la pena-me dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Ya va un momento he…-no sabía que inventar, tenía dinero suficiente para irme a un hotel pero, demonios y si Garrett me encontraba.

-Y ahora qué quieres-dijo molesto.

-Edward, sé que debes de estar cansado de mi presencia pero es que no tengo a donde ir-dije al borde de las lágrimas en realidad todo era actuación.

-No te has puesto a pensar que puedo ser un traficante de órganos o un sicópata ah-dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Si lo fueras ya me hubieras invitado hace rato a tu casa-le dije.

-Buen punto. Hagamos algo, esto de ser un buen samaritano no va conmigo-dijo mirando a la nada –te dejare quedarte solo esta noche, porque con esa cara y esa ropa no creo que te dejen entrar a ningún lado ok, te das un baño duermes en mi casa y a la mañana tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.

Bueno, la propuesta no estaba tan mal, ya después mañana pensaría que hacer.

El camino al basurero… al apartamento quise decir, fue muy rápido, el edificio era de solo 5 pisos y lucia muy viejo.

Edward dejo las moto en el estacionamiento y subimos las escaleras, el iba en silencio cantando una canción entre dientes la cual no lograba identificar.

-Deja de hacer eso-le dije molesta.

-¿Él qué?- me pregunto deteniéndose y mirándome sorprendido.

-Susurrar, si vas a cantar hazlo en voz alta y listo-le dije. Odiaba cuando alguien cantaba en susurros y no podía identificar la canción.

-¿Eres de ese tipo de chicas que tiene traumas o manía?-decidí ignorarlo, era lo mejor sobre todo si aun quería dormir bajo un techo.

La verdad es que esa era una de mis tantas manía las cuales creo que no vale la pena mencionar, ahora a medida que vaya pasando este relato se darán cuenta.

Entramos al apartamento de Edward me quedé asombrada, con la boca abierta y todo era tan… tan ASQUEROSO, era una cochinada, camisas en el suelo, cajas de pizzas, latas de cervezas.

Respire muy hondo y me senté en la esquina del sofá el cual lucia más o menos limpio.

-Me imagino que quieres ducharte-dijo mientras copia un trozo de pizza. De donde mierdas lo había sacado. Yo solo me limite asentir con la cabeza.

Me indico donde era el baño y para mi sorpresa no lucia tan horrible lo único malo era que no tenía cortina así que si entraba me vería como dios me trajo al mundo. Me mire en el espejo roto que estaba en frente de mí y me asuste con mi reflejo, así que no entrare en detalles.

Esta ducha me hizo sentirme viva nuevamente, me puse unos pantalones de algodón negro y una franela azul, me desenrede el cabello y me cepille los dientes, guarde todo con mucho orden en mi maletín nuevo y salí a la sala y lo que estaba ante mis ojos me hicieron quedarme asombrada. Edward esta sin camisa y con un toalla envuelta en su cintura permitiéndome ver el comienzo de su v que se dirigía a su…

-Bella me voy bañar te quedas en tu casa-dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose de mi vista

Isabella mañana nos vamos a primera hora dijo mi subconsciente.

* * *

><p>que les parecio jajajaj espero que las que antes me leian la logren encontrar saludos<p> 


	2. Nuevo nido

Gracias por las que han leido.

los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p>Contando Estrellas<p>

Capítulo 2

Nuevo nido.

Canciones: Man in the box (Alice in chains) y It´s my life (Bon Jovi).

_Isabella, mañana nos vamos a primera_ hora dijo mi subconsciente.

Mientras que el chico Harley se bañaba, decidí hacer un pequeño recorrido por la sala y la cocina; el lugar era un chiquero, un desorden sin fin. La sala era pequeña, había un sofá, una tv de 42 pulgadas (era lo único que se encontraba en buenas condiciones) y una mesa con 4 sillas, cada una totalmente diferente a la otra. Suspire y me encamine a la cocina…

Había una nevera decente, una estufa eléctrica y un microondas. Pobre Edward tenía que pasarla súper mal en este lugar. Después de mi pobre inspección me volví a sentar en el sofá a esperar que Edward saliera del baño.

Al acabo de 5 minutos Edward regreso, se paró en frente de mí solo en bóxer, mi mandíbula se cayó y estaba segura que una gran cantidad de baba salía por mi boca. Su torso era impresionante…

El chasqueo los dedos delante de mis ojos., reaccione al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi vergüenza recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás ahí?-pregunto con un tono de burla en su voz.

Me aclare la garganta y le sonreí con nervios.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-le pregunte. Él se sentó a mi lado, tomo el control remoto del televisor y se puso a ver una película.

-En éste sofá, claro si no te molesta-dijo distraído.

-No me molesta-era lo único que podía decir.

-A menos que quieras dormir conmigo-dijo mientras alzaba una ceja. Rodé los ojos y me puse a ver la película. Media hora después estábamos gritando en frente de la televisión viendo un partido de futbol.

-¡Maldición!- grite -¿cómo coño se va a comer ese penal?

-Wow, que apasionada eres, me gusta- palmeo mi muslo y lo mire por la acción que acababa de hacer pero al verlo tan concentrado en el partido lo deje pasar.

Después que acabará el partido Edward subió a su cuarto, me trajo una sábana y una almohada, me deseo dulces sueños y desapareció de mi vista. Acomode mi ¨cama¨ y me acosté. Estaba tan cansada pero a la vez no podía conciliar el sueño haciendo que mi mente comenzara a trabajar…

¿Qué demonios haría mañana? ¿Irme? Pues era lo que me tocaba. Aunque tenía suficiente dinero no podía malgastarlo pagando la habitación en un hotel.

Aberdeen era un pueblo pequeño así que sería fácil que Aro me encontrara, lo mejor sería irme. Aprovecharía para visitar a mi tío Billy. Sí, me iría a Washington.

Me desperté desorientada, sin saber dónde me encontraba pero a medida que mi visión se iba adaptando a la oscuridad reconocí el basurero en donde me encontraba (debían de ser como las 3 de la madrugada). Me levante a la cocina y agarre un cuchillo por si Edward resultaba siendo un asesino en serie.

_A buena hora vienes a tomar precaución_ me susurro una vocecita la cuál ignore. Iba caminando hacia mi cama cuando vi una silueta en frente de mí, grite tan fuerte que mi garganta comenzó a doler.

-Ya basta, mujer soy yo-dijo Edward al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos, me calle. Él se acercó y me miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?-pregunto.

-Nada-dije mientras lo escondía en mi espalda

-Eras muy rara, sabes- me reprocho mientras se metía en el baño.

_Ok, cálmate, respira. Isabella estas siendo un poco paranoica._Deje el cuchillo en la mesa y me acosté.

…

Comencé abrir los ojos al tiempo que una melodía inundaba mis oídos:

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?_

_Jesus Christ, deny your maker_

Era _Grung_e. Trate de identificar la canción… Wow, era Alice in Chains.

_I'm the dog who gets beat_

_Shove my nose in shit_

_Won't you come and save me, save me_

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?_

_Jesus Christ, deny your maker_

_He who tries, will be wasted_

_Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut_

Me levante y tome mi bolso de aseo, camine al baño. Realice mi rutina de limpieza y me encamine a mi sofá, deje las cosas allí y me fui a la cocina.

Ahora una nueva canción sonaba por toda la habitación.

_It's my life__  
><em>_It's now or never__  
><em>_I ain't gonna live forever__  
><em>_I just want to live while I'm alive__  
><em>_(It's my life)_

_-¿_Pásate de escuchar Alice in Chains a escuchar Bon Jovi?

Él sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando lo conocí… con destellos de luz.

-Mis gustos musicales son variados… en cuanto a los subgéneros del rock-dijo mientras servía dos vasos de yogurt.

-Ya somos dos-le dije mientras tomaba el vaso que él me estaba entregando.

Edward a simple vista parecía un chico malo pero por lo poco que lo he tratado me parece que es más que todo una fachada. Bueno eso era lo que yo suponía, ni que fuéramos amigos íntimos.

Desayunamos unos emparedados que había comprado en la panadería que estaba diagonal al apartamento, se lo agradecí sobretodo porque había pensado en mí. No volvimos hablar más, después que cada uno termino su desayuno nos separamos Edward subió a su cuarto y pues yo me comencé arreglar para irme de una vez por todas.

Me puse un Jeans negro, una franela verde, un suéter y gorro de lana… ah y por ultimo unos lentes de sol. Tenía que estar lo más incógnita posible por si Garrett y el idiota que lo acompañaba aún andaban por éstos alrededores.

-Bueno Bella, un gusto haberte ayudado, espero no verte más nunca-dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar reír.

-Gracias por todo y por nada. ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?-le pregunte, el asintió.

-Limpia esta cochinada-le di la mano y salimos juntos. Él se fue en su moto hacía la derecha y yo a mi izquierda lista para enfrentarme a lo que sería mi nueva vida.

…

Comencé a caminar con mi bolso cruzado por mi pecho por toda la avenida, no sabía porque pero no quería irme, pero era lo mejor. Cuando llegue a la terminal de autobuses suspire lentamente y comencé hacer la fila para comprar mi boleto, solo faltaban 5 personas para que llegara mi turno cuando escuche una voz muy familiar.

-No creo que este aún aquí, ella es muy astuta ya debe estar de camino a Washington-dijo Garrett, la voz provenía detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, trate de que mi gorro de lana tapara bien mi cabello y que mis lentes (los cuales no eran necesarios ya que no hacía mucho sol) estuvieran en su lugar.

Camine lo más lejos que pude hasta que salí de la terminal. Me monte en el primer taxi que vi. Respire profundamente y le indique al señor que me llevara nuevamente al apartamento de Edward, tenía una proposición que hacerle. El muy estúpido no estaba así que me toco esperarlo en las escaleras sentadas, cerca de la 7 pm apareció, traía una caja de pizza y dos latas de cervezas.

-Oh Dios mío, dime que es una visión.

-Hola, necesit…-no me dejó terminar.

-No digas nada entra y hablamos después de que coma, no puedo pensar si tengo el estómago vacío- sonreí y lo seguí.

El muy amablemente me ofreció pizza y una cerveza, se lo agradecí mentalmente, estaba muy hambrienta.

-Cuéntame, ahora qué paso?

-Eh… no sé cómo empezar-le dije con sinceridad, no sabía si era buena idea contarle la verdad, el rodo los ojos y con la mano me hizo señas de que hablar.

-Es que… estoy escapando de mi… de mi… ex novio, si de mi ex novio- mentí – y lo vi esta tarde en la terminal e iba hacia mí mismo destino, me imagino que en busca de mí.

-¿Y tú novio te persigue… porque?-pregunto con una nota de incredibilidad.

-Ex novio. Y me persigue porque… yo termine con él y él no lo acepta-eso Isabella haciéndole competencia a pinocho me susurró mi conciencia.

-Ah y déjame adivinar quieres quedarte conmigo-. Edward se veía muy pensativo, su cara me daba a entender que no le agradaba mi propuesta así que decidí hablar.

-Te pagare por vivir aquí, buscare un trabajo, limpiare este desorden pero no me digas que no… no estorbare te lo juro.

-Está bien. Solo por tres mes ¿Entendido?-dijo sin estar convencido. Le conteste con un ¨SI MI COMANDANTE¨. Él se levantó y subió a su cuarto, bajo a los 5 minutos y me tiro la sabana y la almohada que usé anoche. Yo sonreí mientras que el rodo los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté a dormir pero comencé a escuchar susurros que venían atrás vez de la puerta principal del apartamento. Me levante y me acerque lentamente, pegue mi oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Era una mujer pero no podía identificar lo que decía. Me puse de puntillas para mirar por el ojo mágico pero debía de estar tan sucio que no se veía nada. Definitivamente tenía que echarle una limpieza a este lugar si quería vivir aquí. Subí al cuarto de Edward para comentarle lo que había escuchado. En la planta superior había dos puertas, una que decía ¨_propiedad de Jasper Hale_¨ y a mi izquierda estaba una puerta toda vieja, la cual me dirigiría al cuarto de Edward. La puerta está entre abierta así que no tuve la necesidad de tocar, al estar adentro pude notar que no estaba tan sucio ni desordenado como pensé que estaría, al contrario estaba muy ordenado. Una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, una silla, dos maletas y una laptop.

Me acerque a la cama y lo llame.

-Edward hay alguien afuera y parece estar buscándote-le dije a ver si de una vez por todas se despertaba.

-Déjame dormir mujer-dijo al tiempo que se ponía una almohada en la cara.

-Entonces le abro la puerta- santo remedio, el señor se levantó como un resorte de la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra, esa mujer está loca-dijo mientras me jalaba por el abrazo y me hacía caer a su lado en la cama.

-¿Por qué está loca?-le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Mira Bella, hay personas que no entienden lo que es sexo casual.

-No me digas, te la tiraste y ella hora anda detrás de ti, pero tú no le prometiste nada. Esa historia está tan trillada-le dije restándole importancia.

-Es cierto lo que te estoy contando. Si aún quieres vivir aquí no me contradigas-dijo molesto.

Nuevamente no me quedo otra que solo asentir. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que terminaría ahorcando a Edward.

Baje nuevamente a mi tan confortable cama, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero en esta oportunidad sí podía entender los lamentos de esa mujer los cuales eran: _yo te amo_. _Eres mi vida_ y _no me dejes_ _por favor_.

Rodé los ojos mientras mandaba al demonio a Edward y su ego de casanova, si había tenido la leve impresión de que él podría ser un bueno hombre pues ahora mismo esa ¨impresión¨ se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

bueno y aqui se fue otro capitulo, saludos. REY HINO


	3. El exhibicionista

**Mas vale tarde que nunca... **

**los dos primeros capítulos fueron escritos por GABY DEL REY, así que apatir de este, los siguentes son de mi total autoria. **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTANDO ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 3**

**El exhibicionista **

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano debido a que la eterna enamorada de Edward me hizo la noche difícil. Pobre, al final era una de las tantas mujeres que pasaban por esa situación día a día.

Era lunes y por lo tanto el peor día de la semana. Mi senté en el sofá y suspire, esto sería un gran reto, vivir con un desconocido que posee la gran maravillosa cualidad de ser un desordenado altamente peligroso para la sociedad, mal oliente, mujeriego y sexy. Eso no lo podía negar.

Tome el mando de la tv y me puse a ver las noticias. Sentí que las escaleras crujían, Era Edward. Obvio, espere a que se cruzara en mi camino pero eso nunca paso, al parecer se había devuelto a su cama.

-Buenos días, Bruja-dijo mientas se colocaba en frente de la tv.

Lo que veían mis ojos era alucinante, si ALUCINANTE. Edward estaba completamente desnudo.

-Aléjate de mí pervertido- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca ante tan gran, GRAN espectáculo. Acto seguido como una tonta me tape la cara con las manos.

- ¿acaso nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?- pregunto con burla. _¡Dios mío!_ Grite en mi interior.

-No… digo si pero ¨Dios¨ ten un poco de pudor, además ya no estás solo en tu casa, respeta a mi persona, Soy una mujer muy devota aspirante hacer una monja consagrada a Mi señor Dios todo poderoso, Deja de estar apareciendo en forma de tentación - balbucee como loca, ni yo misma entendía lo que había dicho, esperaba que el tampoco.

-Respira Bella. No entendí un coño lo que dijiste. ¿Eras una cacatúa o algo así? Deja y te aclaro algo. Primero: esta es mi casa, segundo: Duermo desnudo y tercero: Me gusta levantarme y permitirle a mis pelotas que reciban un poco de aire fresco. Ayer lo hice solo que tu dormías mejor dicho estabas en coma- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Rodé los ojos mientras agarraba mi bolso de aseo y me dirigía al baño. Desde ahí le grite que por el amor de Dios que se pusiera algo de ropa.

Me metí en el baño y respire profundo. Esto era demasiado

La mañana trascurrió en aparente normalidad, Desayunamos y no hablamos casi nada. Edward salió y me quede sola. Iba a comenzar con la limpieza profunda en el apartamento.

Me puse unos shorts y una franela negra que había comprado en Wal-Mart, era ropa de estar en la casa, a pesar de que el clima estaba un poco frio sabía que con el esfuerzo que haría iba a sudar un poco.

Comencé con el baño, lo cepille y lave casi por todas partes, la cerámica era nuevamente blanca y no beige, el espejo quedo limpio y sin salpicaduras de cremar de dientes, el inodoro pues fue un poco difícil pero quedo decente.

Habían pasado tres horas y solo me faltaba el piso de arriba no entraré en detalle con las cosas que me encontré mientras iba limpiando debo decir que era sumamente asquerosas y repugnante. Subí las escaleras con mi balde lleno de agua con jabón, el cepillo y pues los guantes, me detuve por un rato al frente de la puerta donde decía _Jasper Hale_. ¿Quién sería ese? ¿Acaso Edward tenía algún inquilino? Después que no apareciera y me quitara mi sofá, reí para mis adentro _Mi sofá_.

El cuarto de Edward no estaba tan sucio pero lo la malo fue que encontré en una de sus gavetas un arma, me asuste un poco pero no le di importancia, no me convenía cuestionarme sobre quien podría ser en realidad el chico Harley, así que decidí no abrir ninguna otra gaveta.

Cerca de una hora ya había terminado, me puse a ver TV a esperar que llegara Edward, no supe cuánto tiempo paso el llego y me saludos con un ´´HOLA´´ al medio minuto grito mi nombre.

Subí corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos

-¿Que paso?-pregunte al verlo enojado

-No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso-dijo mientras se halaba los cabellos

Respire hondo para evitar que mis ojos se nublaran con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Si muy cobarde de mi parte pero en realidad su reacción me sorprendió.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, camino hacia mí y yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. –Bella, es mejor así ok, si te quieres quedar. Agradezco que hayas limpiado pero de mi cuarto me encargo yo y al otro cuarto ni se te ocurra intentar entrar- dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama suspire y salí del cuarto. Sabía que era imposible entrar a la otra habitación ya lo había intentado.

Ahora mi curiosidad era mucho más grande, Maldito dijo al recordar su cara enojada, pensé que me iba a votar o peor aún matarme con su arma. Volviendo a lo de la curiosidad, soy una chica muy pero muy curiosas por esa misma curiosidad era que estaba lejos de mi casa. Que sería de René, estaría bien, ya se abra enterado de lo que hice. Lo más probable es que sí. Marcus era un matón, si es caso le había dicho que no le importaba que fuera su hija y habría dicho con su horrible acento italiano QUIERO MI YAYO* MALDITA NIÑA MOCOSA. Reí por que debió ser demasiado divertido cuando le contaron que robe la cocaína y de paso que la vendí. Nunca la recuperaría.

-Bella te tengo una noticia, te conseguí un trabajo- me anuncio Edward mientras comíamos nuestros pedazos de Pizza, si seguía comiendo así me convertiría en una cerda llena de grasa.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?- pregunte con fingido interés

-de mesera. ¡Taran! -dijo moviendo sus manos teatralmente –No es muy lejos de aquí es un bar que frecuento casi todos los días así que no habrá problema.

-mmm-murmure y sonríe por cortesía- Gracias… supongo

-Le dije a Rosalíe que irías mañana a que te entrevistara, pero déjame decirte que ya estas contratada. Eres mi recomendación-dijo alzando una ceja. Rodé los ojos, él se creía tan irresistible. Era la verdad era irresistible.

-Ok, ¿iré o me llevaras cierto? ¿Sabes cuál será mi horario?- pregunte

-si te llevare y el horario eso lo cuadraras con ella.

Esperaba que eso fuera lo mejor al fin y al cabo era un trabajo. Pero era la primera vez que trabajaría. Un nuevo reto Isabella.

-Cambiando de tema- dije- ¿quién es Jasper Hale?

Edward me miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Es mi mejor amigo-se cayó y volvió a ver la TV

-¿Pero él vivía aquí contigo?

-sí...-dijo

-mmm y que hay en su cuarto.

-nada que te importe Bella.

-no me interesa saber, después que no sean cadáveres o armas de destrucción masiva-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿si te beso te callas?- dijo acercándome a mi cara

Me sonroje y mi respiración se detuvo. Se alejó y negó con la cabeza

-Eres virgen- lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- grite molesta – Además nunca te besaría es muy probable que me contagies de herpe- me levante y me fui a la cocina molesta. Que se creía. Me moleste porque era la verdad era _VIRGEN_.

Después que me calme volví a la sala y me senté nuevamente junto a él. Edward se había quedado dormido con la lata de cerveza en su mano, lo mire por unos segundos y suspire.

Tocaron la puerta, Era una chica bajita, estaba mirando me con cara de _Quien eres tú_, sin importarle ni un comido entro apartándome con fuerza.

¿Dónde está ese maldito?-dijo cuándo noto que Edward estaba dormido se encamino a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua y se lo lanzo en toda su cara. Yo estaba congelada viendo la escena.

-oh que mier… Alice que te pasa- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

-Tu escoria porque demonios no me llamaste-dijo enojada

-porque no, eres muy chismosa.

-chismosa yo enserio lo único que hago es amarte-dijo rodando los ojos.

Ok, ok. Ya entendía todo. Esta era una de las chicas de _EL INRRESISTIBLE EDWARD CULLEN._

* * *

><p><em>espero que les guste<em>

_AMOR Y PAZ _

_REY HINO ESPERO SUS REWIES_


	4. Él es muy cliché

La historia es mia, pero demonios estos geniales personajes son de la suertuda de Meyer.

no tengo beta así que perdóneme si tengo algún error.

GRACIAS TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE HUMILDE FIC. AGREGUEN-ME A SU FACE Y SEAMOS AMIGUITAS.

SOY UNA FOREVER ALONE JAJAJAJA

* * *

><p>Bajo el mismo techo<p>

Capítulo 4

Él es muy cliché

De verdad que esto se estaba volviendo muy cliché. Edward un hombre guapo con ese toque de ´´llevo un mes sin bañarme´´ y ´´mi barba es muy sexy´´, y que además usa ropa vieja y casi desgastada pero como soy alto y guapo parezcan un modelo, y para terminar de completar la historia al parecer era mujeriego ah y casi lo olvido tenía una pisca de misterio. Muy cliché pero a quien no le gusta las cosas repetidas, y al parecer a todas las mujeres que andaban detrás del carbón, si del cabro así lo llamare de ahora en adelante no me importa si el insulto no queda pero me vale, cabronward así suena mejor, volviendo al tema esta mujeres al parecer no les importaba todo lo que representaba cabronward.

La chica seguía enfrente de Edward, muy enojada por cierto.

-vamos Alice no es para tanto, tu amarme a mí. Tú amas cualquier cosa que se mueva

-a la mierda contigo jodido hombre yo solo estoy aquí porque Jasper me lo pidió.

Ya va. Un momento que alguien me explique que pasa aquí. Esta mujer era algo del primo de Edward… Ya va y de paso se revuelca con Edward, Wow que putilla, solté una risa pero al parecer no fue tan silenciosa como pensé.

-¿esta quién es?-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, lo cual hice yo también, no era fea pero era muy bajita y eso lo daba un aspecto de niña.

-es bella mi nueva inquilina

-¿no me digas que duerme en el cuarto de Jasper? Edward él te va arrancar la cabeza.

Ahora sí que tendría que averiguar que había en ese cuarto, acaso era… ¿Droga? ¿Armas? ¿Alguien secuestrado? ¿Frascos llenos de órganos humanos para su tráfico?..

-ella duerme en el sofá- la pequeña me miro y reventó en una carcajada que hizo que le viera todos sus 32 dientes.

-debes estar muy enamorada de este carbón-dijo con mientras miraba a Edward y a mí, como para descubrir si había algo entre nosotros. Con esto quedaba claro que no había nada entre ellos. Retiro lo dicho de que era putica.

-pues no estoy enamorada de él, estoy viviendo aquí porque si-no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

Ellos volvieron a ignorarme y se pusieron hablar de cosas tan aburridas. Al cabo de una hora la chica se fue, y que bueno porque me tenía cansada, era de esa chica que hablaban hasta por los codos.

Edward se senté nuevamente al lado mío en el sofá para ver tv. Estabas comiendo pizza otra vez, comenzaba a odiarla créanme.

-¿Alice que es de Jasper?-pregunte

-es su novia.-dijo indiferente

- ¿qué es tuyo?-tal vez yo también hable por los codos.

-amiga.

-no te creo.

-no tienes por qué creerme- decidí cambiar el tema

-¿Jasper vendrá algún día?

-si tal vez

-¿está metido en algún problema? o ¿huyendo de este pueblo?-esas dos eran algunas de mis teorías.

Me miro y negó con la cabeza

-me estas poniendo nervioso Isabella, no quiero ser grosero así que cállate por favor. No tengo porque responder tus preguntas a menos que estés dispuesta a responder todo lo que yo quiero averiguar de ti.

Ok, el chicho Harley jugaba sucio, con esas palabras me cayó de una. Además ¿Que quería saber de mí? ¿Acaso le interesaba?.. Vamos Bella ¿Enserio piensas caer en las garras de cabronward? Definitivamente no.

La noche paso sin ningún contratiempo para mi beneficio.

A la mañana siguiente les cuento que nuevamente volví a ver a Edward desnudo, en esta oportunidad no me sorprendí tanto. Aunque si pude mirar un poco. _Dios mío perdóname._

Otra vez hice un poco de limpieza no quería que esto se volviera un asco, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vi un condón en el suelo. USADO. Camine hacia el cuarto de Edward y entre.

Él estaba metido en su laptop, hablando de laptop tengo rato que no uso mi Facebook… Ya después me preocupare de eso.

-te agradecería que por favor recogieras tu condón usado que dejaste en las escalera-me moría por preguntarle como metió aun mujer sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-no he usado ningún condón-dijo sin mirarme el muy hijo de su… sagrada madre.

-no me digas Edward, levántate y echa un vistazo.

-no Isabela, tráelo y lo veo-estaba loco.

-que te ocurre, no tocare eso.

-entonces déjalo allí.

Quería matar a Edward, baje muy molesta a la cocina, tome la pala y la escoba para recogerlo y tirárselo en la cara.

Cuando subí nuevamente con el cuerpo del delito se lo enseñe, no se lo tire en la cara pero ganas no me faltaron.

-míralo de una vez por todos y dime si no es tuyo

-no, mi semen es más blanco- dijo sonriendo, rodé los ojos y deje la pala en el piso

-no botare esto, sé que es tuyo así que encárgate de el

-si es mío… tal vez se me callo anoche.

-y porque demonios no lo botaste en la calle antes de llegar aquí

-no me gusta contaminar el ambiente.

-eres muy cochino, sucio y otras cosas más. ¿Lo sabes?

-Isabella es mi casa no te enojes- Porque siempre tenía que dejar presente que esta era su jodida casa.

-pero teníamos un trato o tenemos, yo limpiare así que no dejes eso por allí es muy asqueroso, ¿te gustaría que dejara mis toalla higiénicas tirada por todos lados?

Edward se estremeció, y yo de inmediato sonreí.

-ok tendré más cuidado Isabella.

-y deja de llamarme Isabella-dije antes de salir de su cuarto, No odiaba mi nombre completo pero la manera en como lo decía era lo que me molestaba.

Mientras baja las escaleras le volví a pedir a Dios mucha paciencia para aguantar a este cabron de mierda.

La tarde llego y me encontraba en la parte trasera de la moto de Edward camino al bar de Rosalie, el camino fue corto, bueno Arbendeen es un pueblo muy pequeño lo único bueno era que kurt Cobain había nacido aquí y el ambiente grunge se sentía por todos lados hasta en el cartel de bienvenida del pueblo tenía la frase ´´como as you are´´1.

Llegamos y al bajarme me di cuenta que Edward llevaba una hermosa cadenas con un dijen enforma de cruz, era muy bonito, recuerdo que Marcus tenía uno así. Que será la vida de mi padrastro.

-Isabella- dijo Edward -la razón por la que creo que es conveniente de que aceptes este trabajo es que en una semana me voy a mudar a la casa de mis abuelos. Así tendrás más ganancias.

-¿y yo que voy hacer?-de verdad que trate pero las malditas lagrimas no demoraron en salir y correr por mis mejillas, Edward se acercó y con su pulgar limpio una, su toque fue sabe. Hizo que me estremeciera.

-Isabella, no puedo más pagar el apartamento además la casa de mis abuelos está sola así que mejor es que me mude.

-pero y yo que voy hacer, no llevo ni una semana contigo, Eran tres meses el trato…

-no seas tontica obvio que te vas conmigo tú me ayudaras con el mercado y los otros gastos de la casa-dijo mientras sonreía.

Cabron de mierda. Pedazo de escoria… ¿cómo demonios se atreve a jugar así conmigo?

-sabes que Edward era un maldito imbécil, porque me haces esto enserio pensé que te ibas a ir sin mí.

-créelo Isabella yo tampoco puedo creerlo… dijo sin más y siguió caminando dejando me atrás… No sé si soy lenta pero que quiso decir ¿le gusta mi compañía? O ¿mi aporta monetario le parece más atractivo? Definitivamente lo segundo.

El bar de Rosalie (se llamaba igual que ella, _QUE ORIGINAL_) no sé por qué pero me la imaginaba con bigote. Se veía que era un lugar muy concurrido, cuando entramas lo primero con que nos encontramos fue con la barra y una rubia alta y hermosa salida de una portada sirviendo tragos a tres tipos que no dejaban de mirar sus pechos súper inflados.

Edward se acercó y Rosalie le guiño un ojo. _Otra más de la_ lista pensé.

-hola chico-le dijo ella como saludos- quieres lo de siempre.

-si Rose, mira ella es Isabella o bella es la chica de que te hable.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-bueno Bella te iba a poner como mesera pero creo que mejor es que me apoyes en la barra, ¿si quieres empezamos hoy mismo la lección que te pare?

Yo sonreí y me acerque a ella, Edward me dijo que estaría sentado por allí, que cuando estuviera lista para irme que lo buscara.

Rosalie me estuvo enseñando durante media hora a preparar o a servir los tragos que más le pedían, eran los más sencillos así que no me costó mucho aprender el proceso.

Cuando ya estábamos casi terminando la lección ella me entrego una bolsa negra.

-este es el uniforme.

-ok- dije mientras le echaba un vistazo.

-esta corto-dijo mientras miraba el enterizo negro. Estaba segura que toda mi espalda se vería y que decir de mis piernas.

-si dulzura hay que llamar la atención para vender más, te sugiero que no te maquilles tantos me gusta tu cara de inocencia eso llama mucho la atención en los hombre. Tal vez solo píntate los labios de rojo… –dijo mientas me guiñaba un ojo. Eso fue súper raro.

A la hora después ya habíamos terminado, ella se despido dándome un abrazo muy apretado y me dio la impresión de que había tocado mi trasero pero lo deje pasar.

Camine entre las mesas en busca de Edward, cuando lo localice, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos…

* * *

><p>1. Come as you are: Es una canción de la banda de grunge Nirvana, conformada por Kurt Cobain, Dave y Kris, según lo que leí por inter esta parte del letrero donde dice el nombre de la canción fue añadida al letrero de Aberdeen, en honor a que Kurt nació en este pueblo.<p>

Hello mis chicas y chicos por si alguno me lee. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?... díganme algo por favor.

Sé que no hay mucho romance pero no se desesperen todo llega a su tiempo.

Y por último les gustaría un Edward pov? Díganmelo por mi face. el link está en mi perfil.

Se les quiere, gracias, besos.

By: Rey Hino


End file.
